Somewhere Only We Know
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: Prussia/Hungary. "I want to spend my last day with you."


Oh simple thing,

Where have you gone?

I'm getting old and

I need something to rely on,

So tell me when,

You're gonna let me in,

I'm getting tired and

I need somewhere to begin.

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know

This could be the end of everything,

So why don't we go,

Somewhere only we know.

Somewhere only we know...

Hungary clutched the folded piece of paper into her chest as she walked across a beautiful, green, but lonely land. It was from Prussia. She hadn't heard from him in a while and when she got his letter telling her to meet him at the bush. It had said, "Dear Hungary, please meet me in the bush at noon. See you then. Signed Prussia." She was up and out the door before Austria could even question it. It had concerned her because Prussia didn't sound like himself, and she knew something was off.

She wore the coat he had given her around her shoulders as she walked towards the bush. She wanted to show her appreciation towards it. She wondered what he wanted. She finally entered and sat down against the back of the same tree she had sat against that day. Prussia was not yet there. She grew a bit nervous. She didn't know what to expect, it was strange behavior for him. But more than anything, she wanted him to express his love for her. She thought he liked her...She knew she loved him. She had for a while now. Since their first meeting in the bush actually.

Eventually, the leaves began to rustle and the albino appeared, his steps heavy. His hair was a bit disheveled, he was quite pale, and he looked tired and sad. There were a few droplets of sweat on his head as well.

"Prussia, are you-"

He smiled when he saw her. "Ahh Hungary." his voice was weaker than usual, not near as loud and powerful as she was used to. "I'm glad you're here." He said. He was panting. He half-plopped, half-fell down beside her. She put her hand on his back as he tried to catch his breath, rubbing circles around his shoulder blade.

"Prussia, what happened, are you okay?"

"Nein." He replied.

"Why, wha-what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm dying."

No way. Hungary started to laugh, "Don't be silly, you can't be serious! There's no way a country as awesome and powerful as you could be dying." She looked up at him. His red eyes and face were serious. There was no lie in his eyes.

She stopped laughing, "Prussia! You're joking!" She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, the volume rising in her voice. "You're joking, you've got to be joking! Tell me you're not serious!" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. But even a country as awesome as me looses its power eventually." His tone was sad and gentle.

Hungary buried her face in his chest, refusing to let him go, "I'm not going to let you die."

He shook his head, "It's too late, mein lieblich." He said, "I'm going to go no matter what. But I still have the rest of the day. So that's why...that's why I asked you to meet me here, because I want to spend it with you."

"What? With me..."

"Isn't it obvious? I've loved you since the day I found you injured here."

"So have I." Hungary replied.

"Then I can do this without making it awkward." Prussia said, he looked into Hungary's eyes and Hungary gazed into his. He lifted her chin up toward his face, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her. She kissed back. They remained like that for a while, until he drew away. She smiled.

"We have the rest of the day, ja?" asked Hungary.

"Ja." Prussia answered.

"Then let's go. I know a beautiful place we can go." Hungary replied.

"The same one we always go to?"

"Ja." Hungary got up and helped him off the ground. Hand in hand, they made their way, towards the lush green land by the river, in a clearing hidden from the rest by trees, and they spent the entire day there. Swimming, talking, and relaxing on the bank. It seemed that the fact that it was Prussia's last day was forgotten, that is until the sun started to sink over the horizon.

They were sitting side by side on the bank with their feet in the water, enjoying each other's company when Prussia winced and doubled over, panting.

"Prussia!" Hungary exclaimed, putting her arms around him for support, her eyes misty and full of concern.

"It's time." He said.

"Prussia..." She threw her arms around him and embraced him, crying into his chest. He kissed her head, then when she looked up at him, he kissed her temples, both cheeks, her chin, and then her lips, tears in both their eyes.

When they stopped kissing they hugged again, and she buried her face into his neck.

"I don't want you to go..." She said.

"I know...I know." Prussia replied, "But I'll always be here, know that."

She stopped hugging him, "You will?"

He smiled gently, "Ja," he laid a hand over her heart, "Right here." She sniffled and forced a weak smile. He cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I will always love you." He said.

"Ja, so will I." Hungary replied, "Always." Prussia kissed her on the head for one final time before he slid his hands down to hers and started to stand up, backing up into a circle of sunlight, his hands slowly slipping off of hers.

As the last bright ray of Sun shone on his face, tears leaked from his eyes, and he kept them locked with Hungary's own, as he began to glow with the dapples, beginning the fade off, and his body disintegrated into the wind, leaving a blank spot of earth where he had been standing. It was then that Hungary full broke down, clutching his coat and sobbing into it...it smelled just like him. It was the very last tangible memory she had of him.

On her knees, she continued to sob, repeating "Prussia, Prussia..." over and over again.

And it was at dusk, when Austria found her, wrapped in the late country's coat, all her tears spent, on her knees, in the rain, soaking wet, her dress muddied and ruined. He set a hand on her shoulder, and gazed into her puffy eyes with sympathy. She hugged him tightly, and for several minutes they stay there, and he held her tight, until finally, he helped her off the ground, and lead her away.

...This could be the end of everything,

So why don't we go,

Somewhere only we know.

Somewhere only we know...

A/N: R&amp;R. No flames.


End file.
